Kopa's story
by Fanwrite
Summary: This is my idea of Kopa's story.
1. Chapter 1

Kopa was bored. All day he did nothing but stretch and lounge about on the pride rock. He may be next in line to be king, but he didn't feel like he belonged. There were other cubs in the pride, but he didn't feel like hanging out with them at the water hole. But what else was there to do? With a sigh he got up, and raced down the steep edge of the massive rock that was his home.

"And where might you be going?" came a voice from behind him. Kopa swung round in surprise. In front of him was the red manned figure that was his dad, Simba, king of the pride lands. Kopa respected his father, everyone said he looks so much like him when he was a cub. They both had brownish-golden coats, and lively amber eyes. The only exception is that Kopa's fur was much more messy than his dad's ever was.

"Just down to the water hole," Kopa replied, grinning at his dad. Simba smiled, said farewell, and went back inside the cave on the pride rock, in which the pride lived.

Continuing down the rock, Kopa saw the aquamarine water in the watering hole. On the bank lay a sleepy looking Kovu. Kovu was another of the cubs. He had dark brown fur, and luminous-green eyes. He had a small tuft of black fur on his head , and was one of the more energetic cubs. Kopa approached Kovu, a grin on his face.

"Hey, Kovu!" Kopa greeted his friend.

Kovu smiled a sly smile and replied, "Hiya, Kopa! Do you want to play?" Kopa said he did and so Kovu went on. "I know this great place where we could visit."

"Let's go then!" Kopa exclaimed, his amber eyes filling with excitement.

So the two cubs set off, for the place that Kovu found.

"My dad told me about the place! Well, he wasn't my dad really, but I was his favourite son," Kovu told Kopa, his eyes glazing over, " Apparently it's dangerous!"

" We'll be safe though, right?" Kopa asked, unsure.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" Kovu rolled his green eyes and speeded up his pace. "Come on, slow coach! We're nearly there!"

The two cubs raced across the Pride lands. Kovu lept up on a boulder and sat down. "This is it!" He grinned. Kopa's jaw gaped. In front of him was the elephant graveyard, the one his dad told him not to go to.

"Are you sure about this?" Kopa asked, backing away slowly, "Isn't this too dangerous?"

"You're scared? Ha! I'm not!" Kovu jumped off the boulder onto the dry ground. "But if you don't want to go, you don't have to."

Kopa weighed his options carefully. "I'm going back. I'm not getting into trouble."

"Fine. Bye!" And Kovu ran down the slope.

Kopa worried about Kovu all the way back to the watering hole. There his attention was diverted to the image of Nuka, just lying there, bored.

"Hey, Nuka!" Kopa greeted him as he approached, "Lovely day, eh?"

" Yeah, whatever." Nuka grumbled, his amber eyes staring at the ground.

Nuka was Kovu's adopted older brother, they would have looked alike if not for Nuka's crazy whiskers, messy mocha fur, and his mad looking amber eyes. He was very skinny and not very well kept. He had the habit to lay on the rocks for many hours, staring blankly. Nuka was the son of Scar, making him Kopa's cousin. Kopa didn't know his uncle, but he heard about his death.

Just as Kopa was going to start a conversation, Nuka and Kovu's sister Vitani came by, her blue eyes sparkling in the savannah sun shine. Kopa adored Vitani. She was a beautiful lioness cub, with fur the colour of sand.

"Hey Kopa! How are you?" Vitani asked politely, grinning at Kopa.

"Great! A bit bored now and then, but..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's all good, but now to the point," Vitani's muzzle lost its grin, " Where's Kovu?"

Kopa started backing away slowly, shuddering. He might admire Vitani, but she could be really scary at times. "Well... last I saw him, he was at the... the..." Kopa gulped as Nuka joined Vitani's gaze on him, " the elephant graveyard."

Kopa hung his head in shame as Vitani's blue eyes widened in shock. "What!? We have to go and find him. Now!" Kopa watched as the sand coloured lioness cub ran off to find help.

Why did I let him go, thought Kopa, why didn't I persuade him to come back to the Pride lands with me?

"We better help her," commented Nuka, staring at the rock he was lying on. " Or she'll go and tell mum. Then there'll be trouble." Nuka stood up and gestured for Kopa to follow him.

As Kopa and Nuka made their way through the lands, Kopa noticed that parts of the land had still not regained their wealth in vegetation after Scar's reign. It was terrible to think that his granduncle would be so cruel as to let hyenas into the lands, which they were banished from by his grandfather Mufasa for good reason.

Just then, Kopa noticed the silhouette of Vitani running around asking other cubs for assistance. " No!" Kopa heard one cub cry when Vitani asked him, " I am not getting in trouble for you or your brother."

Vitani's head dropped. Tears were streaming down her fluffy cheeks. " Fine then! Be that way!" She shouted through sobs, and stormed away from the shocked cub.

"Hey, Vitani? We'll help." Kopa exclaimed, his face serious. " On one condition. Our parents don't need to know about this."

Vitani trotted over. " Deal."

And the three cubs walked off to begin their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three cubs travelled past the water hole, where they stopped for a drink.

" Do you think he's okay?" Vitani asked as the started walking again.

" Of course he is," Kopa replied shooting a smile her way, "Kovu's a strong one."

Vitani smiled. " Yeah, 'course he is. He's my brother." She looked up at Kopa but quickly resumed staring at the ground when they made eye contact.

The three cubs trotted through the lands, but they did not realise they were seen. Zira, a lioness with glowing amber eyes and a long birthmark running from the tip of her head to her shoulder blades was watching them.

Zira was Nuka's mum, and Kovu and Vitani's adopted mum. She was still angry at Simba for murdering Scar, her beloved mate. However, she did not reveal this hatred for Simba, as she needed her and the rest of Scar's followers to stay in the pride for as long as possible, as a plan was hatching in her mind. She smirked evilly as she followed the three cubs, her eyes never leaving Kopa's back.

" Look! There it is!" Kopa pointed at the grey land shadowed with darkness. He looked at Vitani, who's face was now joyous.

"Come on!" She cried, " We have to save my brother!"

Zira gasped. Her son, heir of Scar had ventured into the elephant graveyard? With a frustrated sigh, she revealed herself to the cubs. " And where do you three think your going?"

The startled cubs spun round, fear on their faces.

" Mum, err, I can explain..." Vitani mumbled fear written clearly on her face.

"You better young lady. Why is my son, Scar's heir out there?" she gestured dramatically with her paw.

Kopa gasped. He had not known Kovu was Scar's heir. If not for his father taking the rightful place as king, Kovu would now be training to become king.

" Look, mum," Nuka started, "It wasn't our fault he wondered off. It was who ever told him bout this place's fault." Zira grumbled. Nuka had a fair point. However...

"So you are blaming your father for this?" Zira stated angrily.

"N-n-no," Nuka took two steps back, and bumped into a nearby acacia tree. "That is not what I meant."

Zira growled, her eyes in a death squint. Kopa had to do something.

"It's not his fault! I let him go."

"What!" Zira was closing in on Kopa, "Why you...!"

Roar!

Kopa's father Simba was now standing protectively in front of his cub. " You wouldn't dare hurt my son." His breathing was heavy as he stared at Zira.

"No, of course not. I was only a little mad as your son let Kovu wonder off into the elephant graveyard!" Zira shouted in one breath, taking Simba by surprise.

"Well you better rescue your cub then, don't you, Zira." Simba stated, "And keep him under stronger surveillance." Zira gaped, as Simba scolded her for being a bad mother. " Now go!"

Kopa watched as Zira stalked off towards the graveyard.

"And you young lion," Simba turned towards his cub, his face serious, "Are not to leave the Pride lands ever again until you become king. Understood?" Kopa nodded and Simba went on. " You would probably have died out there."

"But dad..." Kopa started but was abruptly stopped by his father.

"No buts. We are returning to pride rock." Then he turned to Vitani and Nuka. "You too."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it's so short.

Chapter 3

As the foursome travelled back to Pride Rock, Kopa's head hung in shame. He had displeased his father. Vitani looked at him, her eyes filled with kind pity for him. She knew as well as he that he would get into lots of trouble when Nuka and her were in the den.

"Hey, um, dad..." Kopa started, but was interrupted by Simba, who had also started talking, just not to him.

"Zazu, take Nuka and Vitani home," Simba commanded his head held high with his kingly pride.

"Yes, your Highness." And the horn bill flew off, followed shortly by Zira's cubs.

After they were just little dots in the distance, Simba said, "I'm disappointed with you, Kopa."

"Yeah, I know."

"For once, I'm glad Zira found you. Otherwise you would have gotten to the Outlands before the lionesses and I reached you."

Kopa started sobbing. "Dad, I'm so sorry," he sniffed, "I didn't want to disobey any of anyone's rules, it just... happened."

"Oh, Kopa," Simba hugged his son, "I'm so glad your all right."

"Your... not mad?" Kopa asked, surprised.

"A little," the king admitted, "But I'm glad you didn't get hurt too."

Kopa thought for a second before grinning at his dad. Then the two strolled towards the Pride Rock.

"Oh I'm so glad you're all right!" Nala burst out when the duo arrived, "I was so worried Kopa, you were gone all day!"

"Sorry mum," Kopa whispered and looked into her blue-green eyes.

"Come on, it's bath time." Nala stated and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Mum!"

"Stay still," Nala said as she licked her son clean.

"Mum! You're ruining my mane!" Kopa said angrily. Simba laughed all the way through Kopa's bath. "Dad, it's not funny!"

"Come on, time for bed," Nala said, nuzzling him.

"Night mum, night dad."

"G'night Kopa." replied Simba as he lay down next to Nala.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As a beam of sunlight touched Kopa's face, the cub awoke.

"Ugh, go away sun," he muttered and turned onto his other side.

"Kopa..." he heard a whisper, "psst! Kopa!"

"Who is it?" he asked wearily.

He heard paw steps approaching. "Come on, sleepalot, time to wake up." And he was shaken awake.

"All right I'm up!" he declared looking up. His waker was Souri, a young lioness cub who he sometimes spent his time with.

"Oh hey Souri!" he grinned at his friend. She had brown fur, with a slightly lighter patch on her left eye. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the morning light.

"Hey! So, now that you're awake, do you wanna go to the water hole?" Souri grinned at him.

"Well, I shouldn't because my parents are still asleep," Kopa sat down, looking at Souri who's ears were folded behind her head, "but I might go. But just this once."

Souri started bouncing. "Yay! Let's go!"

The two cubs bounded out of the den, and started running down to the grasslands.

"Hey, err, Souri? Where have you been? I mean, I haven't seen you round lately." Kopa asked his friend as they reached the water hole.

"Oh, um..." Souri looked for words to say. "I was, err, I was with Remi."

"Remi? Who's Remi?" Kopa asked, confused.

"He's my …..." Souri whispered so quietly Kopa didn't hear.

"Can you repeat that?"

"He's my... fiancé, all right..." Souri looked away from Kopa.

"Oh... your what?"

"Forget it. Let's just cool off." and the two cubs jumped into the water hole.

After half an hour of bathing in the cool water, the soaked cubs emerged and lay down on the bank.

"That was soooo refreshing!" shouted Souri, rolling over onto her back.

Just as Kopa was about to reply, he heard his name being shouted. "Kopa! Kopa!"

"Kopa, Souri!" a female voice cooed across the plains.

"Uh, oh. I think we better go." Souri stated, standing up. We don't want the whole pride looking for us."

"Yeah, I guess not." Kopa sighed, stood up and shook himself dry.

"Oh, and thanks for the shower," Souri glanced at Kopa after he finished drying himself, "I needed it."

"Oops, sorry." Kopa shot her an apologetic grin. And the cubs set off towards the voices.

"Souri!" Souri's mum Eria ran over and nuzzled her daughter, her grey fur glowing in the sun. "Don't you run off again."

"Sorry, mum." Souri replied, rubbing her cheek against her mother's front leg.

"Kopa!" Nala ran over to her son, and also nuzzled him.

"You are in so much trouble, young lion." Simba stated as he approached.

"It wasn't his fault!" Souri ran over to Simba, "I asked him to come with me."

"In that case, you're only in a lot of trouble Kopa." Simba smiled at Kopa who was hiding behind Nala's tawny leg.

Souri ran back to Eria, her ears folded behind her head.

"Simba," Nala said looking at her mate, "He was only having some fun."

Simba turned to Eria. "Take Souri to Pride Rock. I'd like to talk to my son," now he turned to Kopa, "privately."

As the lionesses started to leave, Nala nuzzled her son affectionately. "It's gonna be all right." she whispered softly, and left.

Kopa looked at his father, his body numb with fear.

"Kopa!" Simba's voice bellowed. Kopa winced at the power of his father's voice. He started walking towards his father cautiously.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Kopa whispered, "I should have told you before going. I just, didn't want to wake you."

"You don't know how worried I was," Simba stated looking at his son, his eyes soft, "If anything were to happen to you..."

"Yeah, I know." Kopa hung his head.

"You know what?" The king said standing up, "I'll show you something tonight." He smiled at Kopa. "Meet my by the entrance of the den at sundown." After nuzzling Kopa, Simba set off to his duties, leaving Kopa alone.

Kopa sat there for another couple of minutes, before deciding to return to Pride Rock. Running, he enjoyed the morning breeze on his fur.

When he reached Pride Rock, he saw a figure approaching. It was the light brown furred figure of Souri. She ran up to him.

"I'm being put under constant watch," she mumbled to her friend, "What about you?"

"I was let off the hook!" Kopa beemed at his friend.

"Oh! Lucky! I have to stay within 10 meters of Pride Rock until my mum thinks I've suffered enough." Souri rolled her eyes at which Kopa laughed. "What's so funny?" Souri asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Oh, nothing," Kopa replied smiling, " Let's just go and enjoy the sun." And with that, the two cubs left to find a good sun bathing spot.


End file.
